The secret child
by Scandallover1
Summary: 3 years ago Olivia got pregnant , What happened to Their love child? I dont own anything.
1. Chapter 1

_3 years ago Day of the General Election Fitz Grant Campaign celebration : I hear the sound of Champaign popping, and people cheering, if I don't get back in a minute people will notice. I stare at my reflection in the mirror; I run my hand down my stomach, it doesn't look different. I pick up the test, the plus sign stairs me in the face. I must go back out to the party and pretend all is good. That night as my mind is swirling. What should I do? Should I tell Fitz I am pregnant with his child?_

**3 years later: Fitz wants to divorce Mellie. Mellie and Cyrus hurry to find something to change his mind.**

"Did you find something? "Mellie enquired

"Yes, but you won't like it" Cyrus. Explained

"What is it? Do you have some good dirt on Olivia?"

"Yes I do but... You need to promise that you won't freak out"

"Of course not, you are killing me What Is It?"

"Okay fine, so I had my guy look into her, but he didn't find anything on her. So I had him look into her family and I found something. 8 days after the general election Liv's aunt checked into a D.C. abortion clinic"

"So?"asked Mellie

So…8 days after the general Liv's aunt was 67 now I'm not a gynecologist but that seems a little old to me. So I had my guy pull surveillance footage, the one from the clinic was erased but a camera across the street caught everything.

He pulls out a crystal clear photo of Liv leaving the clinic.

"Oh my god liv got an abortion this is gold!"Mellie exclaimed

"You're missing the point this was 8 days after the general, which means she got pregnant on the campaign trail and we both know the only person she slept with was...Fitz"

"So you think she didn't tell Fitz about the baby and just got an abortion "Mellie said finally putting to and to together.

"Of course not, and for good reason, Fitz would have insisted on coming heck he would have given up the presidency for her. So now I will show this to Fitz and all those divorce talks would be out the window"

"I'll go show it to him now"

_Cyrus goes into the oval where Fitz is sitting at his desk writing a speech._

"What do you want" Fitz asks slightly annoyed

"Sir you need to read this" he says putting the folder on his desk "It's about Olivia"

"I don't want to read whatever it is, I'm divorcing Mellie end of story."

"I know sir, I will support you no matter what, if you read what's in the folder, Olivia Pope is not who you think she is"

He turns around and begins to leave, "just read it sir".

_Cyrus leaves the Oval leaving the door slightly open, Mellie is standing there; they watch as Fitz opens the folder, they see a look of sadness that fills his face as he reads it. _

"Lauren tell Tom and Hall were on the move" Fitz yells from the oval.

_At Olivia's house:_

There is a knock on the door. Olivia goes to the door and opens it she sees Fitz standing there.

"Tell me one thing was it a boy or a girl?

Olivia's mouth drops open "Fitz I'm so, sorry"

"You had no right keeping this from me, it's was my baby too."

"I know I know, but I was scared, scared you would have told me to keep it"

"Don't you dare turn this on me, you got ride of our baby without even telling me"

"Fitz listens to me! I found out the day of the general election. Everybody was so happy and excited and hopefully for the next 4 years. I didn't want to take that away. You were about to become president and I was carrying your baby, so I made a choice a choice that I knew I would have to live with. It took me all my strength not to tell you"

"Oh realy so when you were giving me all that BS about knocking up Amanda Tanner you were hiding the fact that you I realy knocked you up"

"Fitz...I I'm so sorry..."

"Goodbye Olivia"

_Fitz turns around to leave, he waits at the door for one minute, then he leaves. Olivia waits till Fitz is gone before pulling out her phone..._

"Huck it worked, they believe I had an abortion, you need to keep it that way. If he keeps digging you need to make sure he doesn't find anything else. He can't find out what realy happened to her…"

**Okay guys so I know everyone has different views on abortion, and that is fine. This story was supposed to be a one shot, but then I decided to leave it open ended so if ya'll want to find out what realy happened to their daughter please comment and then I will write more.**


	2. Chapter 2

_Fitz is sitting in the oval staring at a glass of scotch._

My mind is full of questions "How could she keep this from me? How did I not notice that a part of me was living inside of her? I can't blame myself; Olivia Pope is great at hiding things. Suddenly I realize something… I open the folder. I look at the photo of the clinic; I stare at the date on the photo.

"Lauren" I shout

_Lauren walks into the oval._

"Yes Mr. President"

"I need you to find a photo for me, It's from um…. 3 years ago, It's the first picture we took in the white house, it has everyone in it, and I thought it would be nice to put in the oval." I explained.

'Of course sir"

_15 min later Lauren reappears with the photo_

Is this what you were looking for sir?

"Yes thank you Lauren"

I stare at the photo, I see Mellie, Cyrus,, Olivia, Verna and myself standing in the oval. I turn the photo around the date is four days after Liv's so called abortion. I go on the internet and look up how long the recovery time is after an abortion most sites estimated 1 to 3 weeks.

_Cyrus walks in to the Oval_

"Are you okay sir?"

"No…. Something's up Cy"

"Pardon sir?"

The date on this photo from the clinic is 8 days after the general; it takes weeks to recover from an abortion, so how was she was with us at the white house 4 days later? I show him the date on the photo. I want you to have your guy to keep looking something not right here…."

_Olivia's apartment: there is a knock on the door, she opens it Huck is standing there._

"Huck come, in did anyone see you?"

"No, I'm trained to be invisible"

"Good, your plan worked well, the fake surveillance footage, using my old aunt name, it genius, but you know it's not just you and me, we can't just cut him out after all he did. I know you hate him but please we all need to work together to keep this from coming out."

"I know Liv, but are you sure can you trust him?"

"I trusted him 3 years ago and were all still here today so yes Huck I can trust him"

_Just then the doorbell rings, Olivia walks over to the door, her hand hesitates on the nob for a minute, she glances at the Huck, he nods and then she opens the door… Rowan is standing there…_

"So I here we have a presidential problem"…

**Okay so I know you all want to know the fate of their love child. It's coming I promise if you like this please follow and comment, I want to hear your feedback **


	3. Chapter 3

Thank you all you're your comments, here's the next chapter you requested:

_**3 years ago:**__ I looked around the waiting room, there is a young girl who looks like she can't be more than 16, and she is holding the hand of a lady who looks like her mother. There is another lady who looks like she's in her late twenties, she is sniffling slightly, and a man who looks like her boyfriend is holding her hand. I look around the waiting room I'm the only person here alone, everyone else has a parent a, partner, a friend. Of course I am here alone; if anyone knew I was carrying the president's baby…This is a secret I will have to take to my grave…__"Alice Pope "the nurse calls. _

_I stand up and walk into an exam room. _

_"Right in here, the doctor will be with you soon". _

_"Thank you" _

_I enter the exam room and sit on the exam table. I look around the room, it is stark and white, there is a flyer stuck to the wall that says "every women should get the choice". Suddenly the door opens and a woman in a doctor's jacket walks in__. _

_"Hello Mrs. Pope, how are you today" _

"_I'm good thank you"_

"_So is it you deciding or…"_

"_No, it's my um….my boyfriend as well, we just don't have time for a kid, I hope that's not as horrible as it sounds."_

"_Don't worry, rents are high, bosses suck and people don't have time for kids so you're about 1 month along so we would want to operate soon so here are some flyers so read them and then give us a call with your answer."_

_As I left the clinic my phone started to buzz_

"_Hello?"_

_I hear my father's voice pierce the line_

"_Whose baby is it?"_

"_Are you following me?!"_

_I franticly look around the block._

"_Olivia, Answer the question, who's baby is it; please don't tell me it's that senator that you tried to intimidate me with."_

"_No, I have not seen Edison since you put him in a coma"_

"_Oh so then it must belong to your boyfriend the president… to answer your question yes Olivia I am having you followed…"_

Present day: _Fitz is sitting in the oval trying to comprehend an education bill. Cyrus walks in_

"Cy did you ask your guy to look into it?"

"Yes Sir, but you saw the photo clear as day, Olivia went to that clinic."

"I know Cy, , but you know Olivia , if she didn't want that photo to come out she would have had her hacker guys delete it. I know Olivia; she wouldn't do this to me. " _A sad faraway face look fills his face._

_**Olivia's apartment:**_

"_So I hear you boyfriend is causing a stir" said Rowan _

"_Dad I….."_

"Don't worry I'll fix it"

"Huck can you go outside for a minute"

"Okay Liv, I'm right outside if you need me"

"I'm not going to kill her don't worry"

_Huck leaves the apartment, Rowan turns to Olivia._

"You are over your head, and you know it, you were over your head three years ago and I fixed it then, I will fix it again"

"Dad…."

'Yes Olivia…"

"I want to see her"


	4. Chapter 4

_Hey guys, so I'm sorry I haven't posted in a while. Now, the stuff in the next few chapters doesn't match up to the timeline of the show but… here it is_

_A dark and scary parking lot:_

_Cyrus pulls up next to Charlie..._

"What up chief"

"I need look into that thing again"

"What, the pictures weren't enough evidence?"

"I don't know he has some conspiracy theory about what realy happened so just keep looking I'll pay you whatever you want"

"Sure thing chief"

_Cyrus drives off and Charlie pulls out his phone..._

"You were right he's digging... "

"Don't worry I'll make sure they think it's an abortion"

"Eye Eye sir"

Olivia's apartment:

"Cyrus Beene is digging which means Fitzgerald Grant is digging... You need to be more careful... You're lucky I got my guy my guys to feed him fake info..."

"I know ... I know, I'm sorry but I want to see her...I thought I could just pretend she doesn't exist. I think about her every day, I need to know she's okay, I haven't seen her in 3 years..."

"Oh Olivia , I thought that all those fancy boarding schools were supposed to make you smart, but you still don't get it..."

"What are you talking about?"

"I knew you were going to slip up and spill the beans knew I needed to hide her, but you forget how well I know him. I know how stubborn he is, and how he would spend the rest of his life looking for her"

"What did you do to her?"

Well ... I knew I had to hide her somewhere where he would never think to look... And then sudenly I remembered something ...When you were little you would always lose you MP3 player. Your mother would tell you to check your backpack. You would insist that you would never leave it somewhere so obvious. For days you would look and then finally you would check your backpack and it was always there... I realized that since you and the president are so alike that the one place he wouldn't look for her is right under his nose.

"What are you talking about?"

I needed to put her somewhere the president would never look, and then I realized you couldn't be that baby's mother, you being that baby's mother threatened the republic, but there was nobody saying you couldn't be her god mother...

"Cyrus..."

Hey guys hope your enjoying this ...Love all the comments keep em coming. I will post a new chapter on Thursday and please check put my other story All Alone


	5. Chapter 5

Hey Guys, Thanks for all you feedback, I'm sorry I haven't posted in a while, here's a quick chapter , more drama to come

"…Ella? Does Cyrus know?"

"Of course he doesn't know. If he's one thing he's loyal to the president. 3 years ago you called me, needed me to put that baby somewhere safe. I was stumped about where I could put her and then suddenly it all fell into place. I saw a little internet search by your pall James Novak looking into adoption. He wanted a baby, I had one.

"You shouldn't have told me I can't keep this"

"Oh but you will because if you tell Cyrus he will tell your boyfriend the president. Then he would either hate you for the rest of your life for giving his baby to me his arch nemesis. Or he would forgive you; abandon the presidency to go shack up with you in that love nest in Vermont. Your friend James Novak would lose his baby. Jerry, Karen and Teddy would grow up knowing there father left their mother in

"I…I know... but Cyrus is my friend"

"And that is exactly why you will keep this secret"

_Cyrus walks into the oval office, Fitz is sitting at his desk drinking scotch._

"Did you talk to your guy?"

"I did, but…. no Olivia pope or anyone matching her description had a baby in any DC area hospital."

"Lauren tell tom and Hall were on the move"

20 minutes later Fitz is standing outside Olivia's apartment.

"Olivia's not here" said Huck

"So is that why you're guarding her door" Fitz asks

_Olivia opens the door._

"It's okay Huck"

_Fitz goes into her apartment._

"I know you didn't have an abortion"

"Fitz….You need to except that I made this choice and that that's what happened"

'Why…. Why didn't you talk to me, IT WAS MY BABY TO!"

"I know …. I know I'm sorry but i didn't want you to have to choses between me and Mellie and Gerry and Teddy….."

'You know I would have chosen you"

"You can't just give up on your family"

"We were family, but now I can't trust you, I don't even know if you're telling the truth"

Fitz I'm sorry but you need to accept, I terminated the pregnancy, I made a choice and now I'm living with the consequences"

_Fitz starts to leave, his hand hovers over the doorknob, _"I loved you Olivia" _He opens the door and leaves. Rowan steps out from behind the wall…_

"You did well Olivia"


End file.
